The Love Bracelet
by Sandra Solaria Dees
Summary: A short DG fic about a bracelet and Draco's love for Ginny. Please RR


****

The Love Bracelet

By

Sandra Solaria Dees

"Ginny, I've got something to give you," Draco said, as he pulled a blue velvet pouch out of his robe. "It's a bit of a Malfoy tradition. It kind of originated from ancient Ireland. Fann, the beloved of the King, was enchanted by an evil Druid, and was changed into a fawn. The king then had the finest artisans in Ireland fashion a golden bracelet for the fawn to wear, to identify her as belonging to him alone, so that errant hunters would not, on seeing her perfect beauty, be tempted to capture or kill her. 

"As time went on, his son had a bracelet made for his beloved as a symbol that she was his alone. Legend has it that the good Druids, feeling bad about what their wicked brethren had done, endowed the bracelet with the power to bind the giver and receiver...and so the Love Bracelet begun. The first Malfoy, Lucifer, wanted a girl named Georgina, but she was betrothed to Fredrick Weasley, the first Weasley. So Lucifer came up with a bracelet like this one.

"It was like it in almost every way, but instead of love, the bracelet slowly took away their soul, so that they would come to the person who had given it to them. Lucifer placed it on Georgina one night when she had boarded at the Weasley castle. He made it where instead, with a tiny screw to keep it together, he made it a complete whole circle, and he used Dark Magic to make it unbreakable. But that night, Fredrick had impregnated Georgina. She gave birth to the baby eight months later, before the bracelet had completely taken over. Lucifer found out about this and went to kill her, Fredrick and the baby, Ronald, but Georgina's sister, had the best seeing powers magic has ever known, and warned them. They performed the Fidelus Charm on them, but Georgina refused to hide, and was killed by Lucifer.

"Lucifer went on to marry and had a son. His son, Damien, loved someone; but she hated him, so Damien used a Dark Bracelet as well, and somehow it became a tradition. That is also how the Weasley-Malfoy family feud started. This bracelet however, is a real Love Bracelet," Draco told her, pulling a fairly small golden bracelet and a silver key out of the velvet pouch. The bracelet had a hinge on one side and a screw on the other, holding it together. It also had small carvings made to look like a screw, just every-so-often. The key was small and had a hole in the top and was almost like a tiny screwdriver. "You can take it off, if you want to. I hope you don't, but you can."

He took the key and placed it on the slot of the screw and twisted. After a few twists, he opened his right palm, holding the key with his thumb and forefinger, and turned the bracelet upside down, letting the itty-bitty screw fall into his awaiting hand. He tugged on the bracelet and the two lovers heard a snap.

Ginny held out her left arm, as it seemed right to do so. Draco placed the open bracelet against her skin and made sure that when he closed it, it wouldn't pinch her fair skin. He snapped it shut and looked for a moment that he had decided not to screw it together but Ginny kept her arm stretched out at him, silently telling him to do so. And he did. When he was through, he took the thin gold chain from around his neck, which held his initials and unfastened it to place the key on it as well.

"I love you, Draco," Ginny sighed as she hugged him as he put the chain around his neck again and slid it under his robes.

"I love you more, Red," Draco said as he kissed the top of her head.

After the slightly mushy part was over, Ginny started to giggle.

"What? Did I mess up my hair?"

"No, it's just that story you just told. Fredrick Weasley was in love with Georgina and had a son named Ronald. And three of my brothers are named Fred, George, and Ron. Plus Lucifer and Damien!" Ginny laughed.

"That is a bit funny," Draco chuckled as he thought about it.

"Have you read that muggle play, Romeo and Juliet, in your Muggle Studies yet?"

"Yes."

"We are Hogwarts's Romeo and Juliet. Two different houses, completely opposite of each other, you ice, I fire, and our families have been feuding for centuries," Ginny said as she leaned into him.

"By soft! What light through yonder window break? It tis the east, and Ginny is the Sun! Arise fair Sun and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she!" Draco recited, waving his hand in the air in some attempt to look good at the part.

"Draco, Draco, where for art thou, Draco," Ginny preformed.

"The only other thing I can remember is, 'A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet," Draco told her in slight embarrassment.

Ginny laughed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes.

****

THE END

Disclaimer: If I owned Draco and Ginny, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be spending my millions of dollars and running from my fans. ^o^

I really hope you liked it! I got the idea for this when I was digging through the box of stuff my grandma sent over for my mum to put on ebay and found the love bracelet. The one I described in here is the exact same as the one I found and the info from the first paragraph and first two lines of the second came from the info sheet that had come with the bracelet, although it's slightly reworded. I couldn't possibly have written it because I have no idea what a Druid is. So, again, hope you liked it, I liked writing it. And not just because I had nothing else to do at 3:45 in the morning, either! Also, I hope I got the Draco Shakespeare lines right (aside from the name changes) although if I got them wrong, it could be Draco's err. About the name thing in the history lesson, I though it'd be funny to have the first Malfoy be named after the supposed 'Devil' and then his son be named after the 'Devil's' son. Also, this is a kinda a side story to one of my fics and I needed something to tease George over in it, hence Georgine.^_-

Sandra Solaria Dees

sailrsungirl@yahoo.com 

www.sailorsunmail.zzn.com


End file.
